deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Another Day at the Office
Another Day at the Office is the second chapter of Dead Space: Extraction and is seen through the perspective of Detective Nathan McNeill. Description Chapter 2 shows the spread of the infection in the colony through the eyes of Nathan McNeill. Along with his veteran friend Gabe Weller, Lexine Murdoch (girlfriend of the late Sam Caldwell), and Warren Eckhardt (executive director of colonial mining operations), Nathan attempts to survive both the insane colonists and the deadly Necromorphs. Plot Summary The Chapter begins with Nathan McNeill studying the report of the deceased Sam Caldwell before being greeted by an old friend from the Resource Wars - Gabe Weller. Gabe explains that he was recently assigned to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and that his team have been instructed to retrieve the Union Square bodies from the Morgue before The Ishimura commences with the planet crack. Nathan decides to come with them because he has to drop off Sam Caldwell's Rivet Gun at evidence anyway. Gabe introduces him to his team: Baines, Hutchins and the new rookie Karklins. The two friends and the rookie travel to the Morgue as Baines and Hutchins prep their Shuttle for launch but on his way there, Nate gets a call from fellow detctive McCabe who warns that there is a riot in the Mess Hall. Nate suggests Higgins for the job as he is pre-occupied. As the trio enter the Morgue they confusingly discover that it is empty. Karklins discovers the toe tag of the leader of the mass suicides - D. Abbott, so Nate checks the manifest to find out why his body isn't here when he is attacked by several doctors who he kills using his P-Sec Pistol. The power to both the lights an the elevator shuts down leaving them with only one route of travel: the Medical Hall. In the Research Wing, a doctor has taken two nurses hostage and, as Nate tries to reason with him, he attacks. Nate kills him and gives the other two the directions back to P-Sec Headquarters while he tries to help the nurses. Yet as they leave, the nurses themselves turn insane and attack Nate who tries to head back and warn his friends. Unfortunately, Nate begins to hear whispers similar to those of Sam Caldwell. As he travels through a corridor leading to the Plaza, Nate witnesses people committing suicide by jumping off of balconies. As he reaches the Plaza, all hell breaks loose; Nate is caught in the middle of a battleground as suicide and homocide becomes widespread. After shooting his way through, he meets Gabe and Karklins outside the P-Sec Headquarters. Worryingly, Karklins is showing signs of insanity but when Nate suggests removing his firearm, Gabe dismisses it as superficial. As if on cue Karklins 'sucker punches' Gabe and turns of Nate before being shot; Nate comments on the irony of the situation but the two are then cornered by colonists. The two retreat to the headquarters but the door will not lock fully so Nate welds a piece of metal over it using Sam Caldwell's Rivet Gun. Gabe wants to contact the head of security on the Ishimura - Alissa Vincent in Nate's office but on the way, they get a confusing call from officer Jones telling everyone listening to shoot the limbs off of 'them'. The two don't know that he is referring to the Necromorphs that have begun to make their way across the colony but they soon find out as they are attacked by a Slasher. They arrive at Nate's office too late to save Jones and McCabe and are attacked by more Slashers. Luckily, they find a woman alive but frightened and when she introduces herself, Nate recognizes her as Sam Caldwell's emergency contact - Lexine Murdoch. Lexine explains that she came to P-Sec to find information on her missing father as Gabe tries in vain to contact The Ishimura. Lexine suggests taking Gabe's shuttle up to the ship and, when Gabe insist leaving Lexine behind, Nate overrules him. When the trio destroy the barricade and revisit the Plaza they realise that the colonists that they locked out were slaughtered by the Necromorphs. An Infector gets to work on the many bodies making things hard for them; despite this, Nate holds off the monsters as Gabe and Lex crawl through a barricade and then swiftly follows before the barricade caves in. Gabe contacts Baines and Hutchins who tell him that they are on a shuttle as they near Mission Square, they see two shuttles take off but one is clearly overweighed with people and comes crashing down. Gabe, assuming his two troops are dead, curses in anger. In the burning rubble of all the destroyed shuttles, they pull out a survivor - Warren Eckhardt - Executive Director of Colonial Mining Operations. Warren tells them of a surveillance shuttle into the Sector 8 Maintenance Bay so Nate clears the debris to a cargo lift with Kinesis. He also hacks it while keeping Slashers and Leapers at bay so that they can all take it down into Megavent 12 which with lead them to an escape route. Transcript {In P-Sec HQ, you look at a screen with the file on Sam Caldwell. When you turn to look at a reflection, it is clear you are Nathan McNeill. The monitor begins to static} [[Nathan McNeill|'Nathan McNeill']]: Shit. {McNeill slams his fist on the computer desk.] [[Gabe Weller|'Gabe Weller']]: Detective Nathan McNeill. McNeill: Well, I'll be damned. Gabe Weller. When I requested help from the Ishimura, I didn't realize they had you on board. Weller: Transferred six months ago. It's been a long time, Nate. McNeill: It's good to see you. It's been hell down here, some extra hands will come in useful. Weller: Sorry, no cop duty. We have an errand. McNeill: "An errand? Gabe, we've got assaults, murder, suicides... Almost sixty dead and dozens injured. Nobody here's ever seen anything like it. We just can't cope." Weller: "Cope? Wasn't it you who pulled me out of a three-way firefight on Scorpio 6, then went back in to plant limpets? And now some crazy miners have got you losing sleep?" McNeill: "It's not that simple. So, what's this errand, anyway?" Weller: "Baines! Hutchins!" Baines: "You too rookie." Weller: "We need to get to the morgue. Think you can "cope" with giving us direction?" McNeill: "I'll take you. I have to drop this off at Evidence anyhow. {Picks up Sam Caldwell's Rivet Gun.} What do you want with the morgue?" Weller: The Captain sent us to retrieve the bodies from the Union Square suicide before they pop the cork on the planet. But keep it quiet, OK? McNeill: Oh, sure. Your crew's really inconspicuous. You going to introduce us? Weller: Baines and Hutchins, two of my best. Baines: Detective. Hutchins: A pleasure. Weller: And Karklins here is my rookie. [[Karklins|'Karklins']]: It's an honor sir. Sergeant Weller speaks highly of you. Nathan:'' {Laughing.}'' Jeez. Don't let him fill your head with his macho tales, son. Gabe: Baines, Hutchins, go prep the shuttle and wait for us. Baines: Yes sir. Nathan: All right, follow me. {Nathan guides Gabe and Karklins out of P-Sec HQ.} Nathan: So you're the rookie, huh? Must be why you got the shitty transport job. Karklins: Actually, I'm here because Sergeant Weller doesn't want to handle corpses. Nathan: I guess some things never change. Gabe: Laugh it up, partner. {They enter the elevator to the morgue.} McCabe: McCabe to McNeill. Nate, you there? Nathan: McNeill here. What's up? McCabe: Multiple assault in the mess hall in your sector. Sounds like a riot down there. Are you up? Nathan: Not right now. Higgins should be good for it, though. McCabe: All right, thanks. McCabe out. Nathan: {To Gabe} I told you things were crazy down here. {They enter the morgue.} Gabe: You sure this is the right morgue? Nathan: We only have one. I was just here yesterday, it was a full house. Gabe: Not anymore. I'll need to see a manifest. The Captain won't like this. Karklins: Sir, there's a toe tag here... Abbott, D. Gabe: Ring any bells, McNeill? Nathan: That's the crazy son of a bitch who led the mass suicide. Hold on, I'll pull him up. {Nathan walks to a computer and pulls up Abbott's file.} Nathan: He's on file, but there's no record of a transfer. He should be right here. Morgue Doctor: You! What are you doing here?! Get out! {The doctor staggers against a bed.} Karklins: Doc? You all right? Nathan: Holy shit, he's lost it! Help! Karklins: I got your back! {Nathan kills the doctor.} Gabe: He's down. What do you reckon? He stashed the bodies somewhere? Nathan: Maybe. Let's go check. {The lights suddenly go off.} Gabe: The hell? Karklins: Is that normal? Nathan: Not really, no... Hold on, I've got a glow worm. {They walk to the elevator.} Nathan: Shit, whatever it was must have knocked out the elevator, too. Gabe: Great. No lights, no elevator, no bodies, and a colony full of crazy people. Karklins: Sir? What's going on? Gabe: Keep it together, Private. {Into his comms.} Sgt. Weller to Ishimura. Come in, Ishimura. {No response.} Dammit! Nathan: We can go through the Medical Hall instead. Let's go. {They are attacked by another crazed doctor.} Nathan: That look in his eyes... Reminded me of a kid that went crazy last week. Just an engineer, but something in him snapped... Karklins: You mean like these guys? {They are attacked by more crazed doctors.} Nathan: Yeah, kind of! {They fight off their attackers.} McNeill: I don't get it. This is the same shit that's been happening all over colony, it's like it's spreading. {They leave the morgue.} McNeill: What the hell is going on up there? Weller: Another riot? Karklins: It's calling to us. To death, and - and beyond... Weller: What did you say? Karklins: Uh - sorry, nothing, sir. McNeill: This is the only way through. Be ready for anything, Karklins. Doctor: Shut up, I'm trying to think! McNeill: P-Sec! What's going on here? Doctor: Stay out of this, cop. It's none of your business! McNeill: Just tell me what the problem is, son. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you? Doctor: No! You're - you're trying to trick me... I can feel my head's gonna burst... McNeill: I'll get one of the doc's to look at it, OK? Just walk to me. Nice and easy. {The doctor complies.} McNeill: That's better. Now take it easy - {The doctor freaks out and panics.} Doctor: No! Get out of my head! McNeill: Don't take another step. {He kills the doctor.} McNeill: I warned you! {McNeill looks at the former hostages.} McNeill: Jesus... Weller, you go on ahead to P-Sec. Head through the lobby, then turn off the plaza. I'll stay here and deal with these guys. Karklins: Do you want me to stay and help, sir? McNeill: No. Weller: Come on, rookie. See you back at the office, McNeill. {The two leave, and the hostages attack Nathan.} McNeill: Oh, shit. Not you, too... {Nathan kills the attackers.} McNeill: Shit. I have to warn Weller and Karklins... McNeill: "If anyone's out there, come out - identify yourself!" {} McNeill: "I warned you!" {} McNeill: "Don't take another step!" {} McNeill: "Jesus... The whole colony's gone to hell..." {} McNeill: "Hell, it just doesn't stop..." {} McNeill: "P-Sec! Stand down, now!" {} Weller: "McNeill, over here!" {} McNeill: "Am I glad to see you. Was it like this when you got here?" Weller: "Worse. We had to fight our way through." {} McNeill: "Sounds like your rookie's losing it." Weller: "Reckon whatever gotten to everyone else down here is getting to him, too." McNeill: "Shouldn't you take his firearm?" Weller: "Pff. If he cracks, I'll deal with it. The day I can't deal with a rookie is the day I hang up my boots -" {Karlkins attacks Weller, and knocks him off his feat.} McNeill: "Thanks for the help, Weller. Your rookie lost his mind and tried to kill me." Weller: "He sucker-punched me. Can't believe Karklins did that." McNeill: "Neither of us is getting any younger." Weller: "Shit! Where did these guys come from?" McNeill: "The hell with this, get inside P-Sec! We can barricade ourselves in!" Weller: "Sounds like a damn good idea to me!" {McNeil and Weller enter the P-Sec building. Weller tries to shut the door, but it isn't working properally} Weller: "I can't lock it!" McNeill: "Hold it closed! I'll seal it myself!" {McNeil takes a vent conering and begins to rivet to the door with a Rivet Gun} Weller: "Can't you go any faster?" {McNeil puts in the last rivet. The door's locked} McNeill: "It's done. They won't get through that." Weller: "Then let's get to your office so I can call the Ishimura. See if Chief Vincent's got any answers." {} Weller: "Gunfire. Where's it coming from?" McNeill: "Upstairs, I think. Shit, maybe someone got inside before us." Weller: "Well, we just locked ourselves in. Whatever it is, it's our problem now." Operative Jones (Radio): "This is Jones, open call to all P-Sec officers! Listen up! Body shots don't put these things down! Aim for the limbs, take out the joints to immobilize them!" Weller: "What "things"? What's he talking about?" McNeill: "Don't know. He can't mean the colonists... is there something else in here?" Weller: "Either that, or he's flipped like everyone else around here." {A Slasher jumps down through a sun-roof.} McNeill: "Weller, look out!" {McNeil kills th Slasher} Weller: "Jesus." McNeill: "So aliens do exist." Weller: "And they're trying to kill us. Isn't life dandy..." {McNeil and Weller walk over to a corner and find Lexine} Weller: "Thanks for the help! Who the hell are you?" McNeill: "Easy, Weller. She's not P-Sec." {} McNeill: "I'm McNeill. What's your name?" Lexine Murdoch: "L-Lexine... Lexine Murdoch." Weller: "Well, Lexine, you're a lucky girl." Lexine: "Lucky?! My boyfriend was killed last week... My father's gone missing, and now this?!" McNeill: "Wait a second... I recognize you. You're Sam Caldwell's emergency contact." Lexine: "Sam was my boyfriend." McNeill: "Listen, I'm sorry what happened. What are you doing here?" Lexine: "My father's missing. He disappeared at the same time all those Unitologists killed themselves... I came to see if there was any news. But then those... things came in and started killing everyone..." {} Lexine: "What's happening?" McNeill: "I'm not sure. But it's not good for anyone." Weller: "Ishimura! The colony is under attack from unknown hostiles! Come in, Goddammit!" McNeill: "Orbital comms must have gone down with the rest of the electronics. We're on our own." Lexine: "Wait... You're from the ship?" Weller: "Yes. Special Security Taskforce." Lexine: "Then why don't we just go there? You must have a shuttle, right?" Weller: "She's right. Baines and Hutchins will be waiting for us. Come on, McNeill." Lexine: "Wait, what about me?" Weller: "Go home, lock yourself up and sit tight." Lexine: "Home? Are you crazy? I've lost everyone!" Weller: "Sorry, sweetheart, but you can't come with us." McNeill: "You know, P-Sec's pretty decimated. We can't handle another missing persons case..." Lexine: "What are you talking about?" McNeill: "...Which is why you should come with us." {} McNeill: "Right, Sergeant?" Weller: "She's your responsibility." McNeill: "Fine. Let's go." Lexine: "Are you from the ship, too?" McNeill: "No, I'm a P-Sec detective. Nate McNeill." Lexine: "Well, thank you, Nate McNeill." McNeill: "Just doing my job." {} McNeill: "Holy shit." Lexine: "Oh my God..." Weller: "No way they did this to each other. They probably thought they'd be safe inside P-Sec." McNeill: "And we kept them out." Weller: "They were trying to kill us. Remember that." McNeill: "Kind of quiet, all of a sudden." Lexine: "I feel like I'm being watched." Weller: "Because we probably are. Keep it tight." {} Weller: "McNeill! You see that?" McNeill: "What the hell is it doing?" Weller: "Shit! Look out!" Lexine: "Oh, God. They're not aliens... they're people." Weller ""Were" people. Whatever they are now, they aren't human." McNeill: "Let's just get to the shuttle. Mission Square - let's go." {} McNeill: "What do you make of that?" Weller: "Somebody was trying to keep the bad guys out. We'll have to clear it." {} Weller: "Incoming!" McNeill: "Keep going! I'll hold them off!" Weller: "I can see through. Go!" Lexine: "Nate! Come on!" {} Lexine: "Look out!" Weller: "McNeill, get out of there! It's going to collapse!" {} Weller: "At least we don't need to re-build the barricade." McNeill: "And I thought I was the optimist here." Lexine: "Mission Square's right up ahead. We should keep moving." Weller: "I remember this area. The Shuttle Bay's just off the square, right?" McNeill: "That's right." Weller: "Good." {} Weller: "Baines! Hutchins! Give me a sitrep!" Baines (Radio): "In the shuttle and standing by, Sarge. It's bloody chaos down here, though. I had to break a few noses to stop people piling in with us. Everyone's looking for a way out." Lexine: "Look! There's one taking off now!" Weller: "There's a sight for sore eyes." Lexine: "Wait, something's wrong..." Weller: "She's going to crash! Get down!" Lexine: "Oh, no... Look at them... All those people, dead..." McNeill: "Every shuttle in the bay, destroyed..." Weller: "Dammit! Baines and Hutchins were in there! God damn this fucking place!" {'' The group walks around a corner. Warren Eckhardt is seen under debris}'' Lexine: "Wait!" {Lexine and Weller help Eckhardt up.} Weller: "Lucky man. What's your name?" Warren Eckhardt: "Warren - Warren Eckhardt. Executive Director of Colonial Mining Operations." Weller: "Quite a mouthful. You're luck to be alive after that." Eckhardt: "The shuttles..." McNeill: "They're all gone. We're stuck here." Eckhardt: "Not necessarily. There's a surveying shuttle in the sector 8 Maintenance Bay." McNeill: "Are you sure?" Eckhardt: "Quite sure. I hitched a ride on it yesterday, from the Ishimura." Weller: "You're from the ship? What are you doing here?" Eckhardt: "CEC business. And none of yours, Sergeant." Lexine: "Who cares? Let's just find the shuttle and go!" Weller: "For all we know, those things are all across the colony. Are you ready to fight your way through them?" McNeill: "We may not have to. Megavent 12 runs underneath the colony, and I'm sure there's an exit into the Maintenance Bay." Eckhardt: "So how do we get into this "Megavent"?" McNeill: "There's an equipment lift up ahead. It should take us straight down." Weller: "Then what are we waiting for?" Lexine: "We can't get in!" Weller: "Damn. McNeill, clear that debris!" McNeill: "Go, go! Get in!" Weller: "With pleasure!" McNeil: "What's wrong?" {The evelvator's power is out.} McNeill: "Why's it stopped?" Lexine: "The power's down! There must be a broken connection!" McNeill: "I'll fix it!" {McNeil hacks the elevator. It works properally now.} McNeill: "Everybody in? All right, going down!" Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Leapers. * Infector. Video File:Dead Space Extraction - Chapter 2 Trivia *All four primary characters are introduced in this chapter. *This was the first chapter of Dead Space: Extraction which the Necromorphs are encountered. *Assuming that the Dead Space comics are accurate, the missing corpses are transferred to the Ishimura and the subsequent power outage was caused by the planet crack. Although the crack was not addressed explicitly, the resultant debris field could be seen in Chapter 4. *In the P-SEC office, the floor was littered with papers at some desks before the outbreak. *The Slashers and Leapers made their first appearance in this chapter. es:Another Day At The Office Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters